Latch
by Bella-Elle-Strange
Summary: Voldemort finds himself quite distracted one evening during a Death Eater meeting, distracted by a certain witch at the table. When Voldemort wants something he gets it, Bellatrix Lestrange is surely in for a night that she could only have dreamed of. *Smut Alert-Smut Alert* One-shot. Enter at your own risk. Just complete Bellamort smut!


Latch

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any if these characters, as much as I wish that I do, but they belong to Queen Rowling. I'm just borrowing them, rah rah rah..

So my 'inspiration' (for anybody who's actually interested) for this fic came from the song "Latch" by Disclosure ft. Sam Smith, hence the name, of course. I also love love love this pairing, it's so exiting that I just had to write about it. I also felt as though there isn't much of this kind of story around the web and I decided to write what I'd kinda like to see, just straight smut! Okay, no more rambling, enjoy!

The manor was cold; it always seemed to have a chill about it, but even more so with _him_ in the room. The fire was ablaze at the north of the chamber but every death eater who sat around the Malfoys grand table had a sharp shiver up their ridged spines. The atmosphere could have been sliced with a knife; the majority of the people clustered round the table had some form of prickled skin, many out of fear, then little out of admiration and all from anticipation.

The death eaters had their heads bowed, eyes in their laps as their master spoke, his voice soft, but dangerously so. "This mission is of most importance, I cannot stress just how important. If any of you, and I mean anyone-" his eyes swept around his followers bowed heads "are to fail, then they will have to answer personally to me... that... you do not want." He swept his eye around the room once again. He was sickened by the people around the table, pathetic, all of them. Many, he was sure, were only at this table because of fear, nobody could escape Lord Voldemort's grasp and would rather live in fear of him than face a fate that nobody favoured. Some remained loyal, but nobody as much as Mrs. Lestrange.

Her husband, Rodolphus once was just as loyal as his wife, but he had ebbed away slightly, not only from the Dark Lord himself but also from Bellatrix. Their love was not pure. Disgusting. _Love_. Eugh. Love did not last, love was nothing. Fear however, yes, fear struck a heart more than love ever could; Voldemort definitely used this to his advantage. "We must find this boy. We must capture him. I want him alive and well although I wouldn't be too upset if he suffered from slight... _unforgiving_ circumstances." He chuckled coldly and the death eaters around him laughed along with him.

"Crucio my Lord, crucio!" Bellatrix cackled menacingly, a malicious twinkle in her black eyes. The Dark Lord nodded in her direction with a smirk on his face.

"I, my Lord, would be more than honoured to assist you with the murder of the boy." Bellatrix said, voice quivering slightly. Voldemort felt a surge of anger. How dare she ask a question of that nature? Although, she had always pushed boundaries, not just with her fellow Death Eaters but also admittedly with him. Perhaps because she was the only real female Death Eater, the dark lord knew himself that she was his favourite and Bellatrix also knew this, she used it in her favour.

Her husband may have been seated in her left but her heart really lay with the creature at the top of the table. She knew that she was pushing her luck by offering her master her assistance with the Potter boy bust she wanted to see how far she could go with him. Her eyes flickered to the oak of the table as the Dark Lord addressed her.

"No, Bellatrix, it must be me who kills the boy, although I do admire your bloodlust and understand that you want potter dead just as I."

"Of course my Lord, forgive me my Lord." Bellatrix said into her lap, she did not dare look up into the red pits which were Voldemort's eyes as his voice may have been calm, but his mind she knew was not. She was lucky he hadn't cruciod him right in front of her colleges.

The talk of the capture of potter lasted a while longer and Voldemort soon became bored of the chatter. He knew already in his head what was going to happen but he didn't tell his Death Eaters this. He soon became transfixed by a certain witch at the table and had no intention of calling off the meeting anytime soon. She was currently in an argument with Rookwood about where Potter would be taken after he was escorted from Surrey. She was the clear winner, she had such _passion_ such... _venom_ as she shouted across the table at Rookwood who was seated across from her, looking angry and also uncomfortable. Voldemort smirked. His eyes darted to Bellatrix once again.

She was leaning across the table now, her wand out threateningly, it pointing to Rookwood. Voldemort did not do anything. He knew that Bellatrix wouldn't curse him during a meeting but being on the other end of her wand was only as dangerous as being faced with his own. Her hair had fallen out of its messy bun and was concealing her face as she shrieked. The Dark Lord also noticed, shifting slightly in his seat how her hair was falling over her tightly bound chest. He looked longer, she was wearing a black corset which was pushing her cleavage to no end and the dark lord had a fleeting urge to rip it off.

What was he thinking? He shook it off. He was the Dark Lord, he did not _feel_. Although he wasn't too sure what this was. His eyes kept darting to her mouth, her lips... _that damn chest._ The flow of the discussion before him began to fade and more and more death eaters were looking up to the north of the table for direction on what to next. It was clear that the meeting had come to an end and the Dark Lord had made up his mind on the discussion and also concluded something else in his head. Why couldn't lord Voldemort have a little fun? He didn't get much of it, except the odd murder. He had his mind set in a new kind of fun tonight, yes.

"Silence." The room obliged. "I have two things to say. One, Severus, I want you to gather more information about when the boy leaves his home. When you find out, report back asap. And second, everyone apart from Bellatrix is permitted to leave. You may go." Everyone left without question, Bellatrix stayed without question. She suspected that her master wanted to punish her for speaking out of bounds during the meeting. Nothing she wasn't used to, although she had thought that she had seen the Dark Lord sneaking glances as her, her corset and breasts in particular. She smiled to herself and adjusted her corset, pushing it up slightly, revealing more of her chest as Voldemort addressed Luscious.

"I need your manor. You will take your wife and son and leave for no less than 3 hours."

Luscious looked outraged. He obliged never the less as the consequences would be severe. Pah, what an idiot, Luscious had always been such a pussy. Bellatrix thought as he walked to Narcissa who looked deeply offended but also terrified. She glanced in Bella's direction who stared back assertively. Her younger sister always cared too much about her wellbeing; didn't Narcissa know that Bellatrix could look after herself?

A little time after the Malfoys left, Voldemort had not said a word and Bellatrix grew worried. She would normally be lying on the floor twitching, screaming and writhing in agony by now. He turned slowly and began to prowl around Bellatrix, circling her like a wolf would its victim. His eyes shamelessly racked her body, every curve and every inch. This was new; Bellatrix wasn't sure what was going to happened. She felt ridiculed. They were stationed by the fire; Voldemort stopped in front of the flames on his third time round and gazed, with his back to her into their depths.

"I've been thinking, Bellatrix." He said after some time.

"My Lord?"

"How... devoted, how faithful you have been and are, especially over the years, the weak and the strong." He did not move. She did not move. "All those years in Azkaban, just for me. Although you were not at my aid during my downfall, your heart and head has always remained in the same place, that being with me."

"Of course Master, there is no question about it." She said confidently, the works she spoke could not have been truer. He turned to face her. Bellatrix met his eyes and was surprised with what she found in her masters, was it, playfulness, maybe even lust? She drew herself up to full height as he walked over to her. They must have been inches apart.

He began to circle once again. Bellatrix felt his breath against her skin as he said with such lust "You enchant me Bella." She didn't breath. Her chest swelled and her head reeled. What was happening? She had always dreamed about a situation like this, always fantasized about the Dark Lord and her together. Her husband didn't exactly satisfy her needs. He spoke again.

"You enchant me, even when you're not around" He reached out with a long pale hand and ran a finger from her left shoulder blade to the right side of her waist. He could see her melting; she was like putty in his hands.

"I have seen your mind before, Bella." He chuckled crudely and leaned in so that his lips were no less than a centimetre away from her left ear, "_You're a dirty little minx aren't you_?" He felt her shudder yet she still didn't say anything, he could just make out the corners of her mouth cured up into a little smirk. "All those dirty little things you see of me and you doing together? All that _sex? _ Hmm... tut tut, with your husband sitting right next to you as you imagine it? Not very nice now is it? I must say though, you do grant me with great ability in your mind but I can guarantee this, Bellatrix Lestrange I am _far_ better than even in _your_ wildest dreams." His voice was nothing but a whisper now; he had his hands on her waist and ran his tongue the length of her near to her shoulder, biting and sucking her collarbone.

"M-master!" Was all Bellatrix could choke out, her knees felt weak, she was throbbing all over with anticipation. She had always dreamed of this, but never thought it would actually happen. She did not dare touch Voldemort without his permission as she knew that would he a dangerous move. Her head rolled back so her Master could gain more access to her neck which he used to his advantage. He was rolling his hands over her shoulders and up her neck as he devoured her with his mouth. He could feel Bellatrix quivering under him; her chest was rising and falling quickly. He felt a sense of satisfaction, she hadn't touched him yet, she was at his mercy. Completely at his mercy and he was he joying himself immensely.

Voldemort gripped Bellatrix's waist and kissed the top of her breasts, licking in-between her cleavage, biting, kissing, licking, sucking and growling as he did it. He couldn't keep his eyes off them during their meeting just twenty minutes ago and now he was getting what he wanted. Voldemort always got what he wanted.

"Master please, ugrmmgh, m-m-master, oh!" Bellatrix just wanted to grab him, kiss him, just devour him but she knew that their encounter would end quicker than she wished if she was to reach out. Voldemort was off her just as quickly as he was on her. She stood start still from his sudden absence. Her chest felt cold and was slightly wet from where his lips and tongue had been second before.

With a flick of his wand, Voldemort had dawn the nearest chair from the table to him and was sitting down, facing Bellatrix who was stationed at the fire, where he had been a moment before.

"Stip."

Bellatrix felt a buzz. Voldemort's eyes were boring into her own and a dangerously sexy smirk spread across her face. She obeyed, this was her moment. Her moment had finally come. Her robe was the first to come off, she slid it silkily down her shoulders so it landed with a soft _thump_ around her. She reached behind to the small of her back and slowly unzipped her skirt; it was pure black and ankle length. It also fell to the floor and Bellatrix stepped out of it and kicked it and her robe away into the fire, it growing instantly in size and crackled merrily at the new addition of fuel. The Dark Lord chuckled.

"I like your style, Bella." She nodded. Voldemort's eyes were now no longer boring into Bellatrix's but were taking in the sight before him. Bella stood now only in her corset, a black lace thong and her ankle length heels which were also black, although leather.

An idea struck her, why shouldn't she have some fun doing this? If the dark lord could tease her, shouldn't she be able to do it, also? She stepped forward, her heels clicking lightly against the polished wooden floor, another step, and then another. She was soon circling Voldemort's chair as he had circled her. He did not say anything, just let it happen. The sight of Bellatrix's body was enough to rouse him and he began to shift uncomfortably in his chair as he admired her body. He could tell that she had once been a very curations woman but Azkaban had robbed her of it. Voldemort though that she was still a stunningly beautiful woman with a body to die for. She was thin, not quite a gaunt woman but still quite thin. She had a skeletal frame but with gorgeous assets. He wasn't quite sure if it was her thong which enhanced it but her butt was round and full, he was tempted to reach out and grab it but for now he would wait. Her corset was tightly bound and was concealing most of her chest, but left a hearty portion visible, her breasts and collarbone were still pink and slick with saliva from where the dark lords lips had been. He smiled to himself.

"Playing now are we Bellatrix?" He asked silkily. She stopped in front of her master, legs apart and grinned down at him; she reached up and swiped the hair that had fallen over the front of her chest over her shoulders. Voldemort shifted again, staring up at her with anticipation. She winked down at him before pulling the cords which tied her corset in place apart, it loosened off straight away and Bellatrix gasped with pleasure at the tight release. Voldemort groaned slightly at the sight of her doing so. She let the corset drop revealing herself. Voldemort was on his feet in an instant, he was behind her, his hands snaking round her bare waist up to her breasts and took one in each hand. He flexed his hands, squeezing and also licking her ear lobes. She yelped in surprise and pressed her but up against the dark lord, she rolled her hips backwards so her but was rubbing onto his hard crotch.

"Oh, Bellatrix, ugh." Voldemort muttered, he nipped her ear lobes and rutted up against her, still kneading her Breasts in his pale hands. "I know that inside you, yes, there-ughm- there is a wild animal, just wanting to escape. It's been caged up, yes? Your no good husband will do nothing for the beast that's inside you, waiting to break free." He was groping roughly onto her now, breathing heavily into her ear. Bellatrix was nodding, moaning and saying "yes, yes." weakly.

Voldemort grabbed a hand full of her hair and wrenched back her head, she yelped "Yes, _master_, remember your manners." He said, Bellatrix nodded again and muttered what sounded like "*my master*."

"This animal, Bella, this beast, I know you want it to set it free." He let go of her hair and released her waist. "*Let it*".

That was all she needed. Beatrix whipped round and grabbed the dark lord and crashed her lips against his. There was nothing sweet at all about the kiss; it wasn't chaste, romantic, sweet but rough, hungry and ferocious. Her hands were everywhere that they could be on her lord, apart from her crotch. He may have given her permission to touch him but special permission was needed for that area of his body.

Voldemort had his hands on her ass now, kissing her roughly as he flexed his palms and fingers. She groaned into his mouth. His tongue had fought its way against hers and was now exploring every millimetre or her mouth. She sighed, a high pitched noise emanating from her mouth.

"You sound like a fucking kitten, Bellatrix." He spat, pulling away. She winced at the remark and looked her master in the eye. It was cold and Stoney for a moment and then softened, he grinned down at her and said "Now turn around and lie up against that fucking table so I can get that thong off."

Bellatrix face broke into a dirty smile and she began to cackle. She sauntered over to the table and laid her chest up against it, keeping her legs straight and aiming herself up to the dark lord. He was down on his knees in an instant.

He grabbed the black lace over her left hip with both hands and tore it apart, then rid her body of the underwear. His lips were on her butt, kissing every inch before he nestled himself in between and began to do magic Bellatrix had never known. She whimpered, shrieked, gasped and groaned, tossing her head about, unable to deal with the pleasure which her master allowed. Voldemort was running his hands over her ass and up and down her legs, digging his fingernails in. Everything about what he was doing was rough and Bellatrix adored it. She knew that she was going to have to explain the excessive scarring somehow to Rodolphus but right there, she didn't give a damn.

"Ugh, my Lord!" She shrieked "Ooh, ngh, master!" She choked. Her fingernails had carved little indents into the table and she was tossing her head about in pleasure. She was so close, but before she had reached her climax the dark lord had pulled away, leaving her light headed and also slightly angry as the absence. He was playing with her, teasing her.

"Get on your knees." Voldemort said, licking his lips. She obeyed and got up of the table, her legs weak. She kneeled down in front of Voldemort who was still fully clothed. He pulled his want from his sleeve and whipped it once, magicing the clothes off of his body. He stood before her, glowing an eerie white colour. His member, Bellatrix noticed was the biggest she had ever seen, bearing in mind that Rodolphus was relatively big. She shivered with anticipation.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it!" Voldemort said harshly. Bellatrix leaned forward, slightly afraid but exited all the same. She reached out what first with her hand and began to stoke the length of him, she felt his hips incline towards her slightly and she smiled, stroking harder. He gasped, this gave her the confidence to bow her head and lick the tip of his dick with her tongue. He groaned, then tangled his long pearly hands in her hair and forced her head down. She giggled and with one huge inhale she took him whole in her mouth, gagging in the process.

She worked on her knees for several more minutes, her actions becoming rougher and also to Voldemort's delight, including her teeth through the session. He was now thrusting into her mouth screaming in pleasure. Bellatrix whimpered and hummed in euphoria as her master did so, making him even hornier. Soon, he was coming into her mouth; Bellatrix gulped down the liquid and withdrew her mouth. She expected his dick to be limp but it was hard as it had been, it seemed bigger somehow.

Before Bellatrix knew what was happening she was being wrenched to her feet by her hair. She yelled in pain, and was then thrown against the table. She began to laugh, laying the way that she had been earlier. The Dark Lord walked up behind her and positioned himself. With one large thrust he was inside her, she whimpered. He did not start softly, tenderly, the Dark Lord bade no one no mercy, he wanted rough so he would start rough. They were like that for a while, Voldemort adjusting them as he wanted and when he wanted. Bellatrix was absolutely gone; her head was so clouded with pleasure that she could barely register anything.

She never knew that sex could be like this, so, passionate, so- extraordinary. Voldemort had his hands all over, caressing her body; she was so wrapped up in his touch. She no longer had control of the words coming from her mouth and her legs felt limp. Voldemort flipped her round onto her back and bent forward, he placed his lips against hers and kissed her, latching onto her, she could barely kiss him back she felt that numb. He was no longer being rough but a bit gentler, his kiss subsided slightly and he began to moan.

"Look what you've done to me Bella, I've gone soft." He purred licking her neck, she shuddered slightly and whimpered, she felt so euphoric from what had just happened and she felt as though it wasn't the end yet. With one last kiss he arose of her shuddering body and walked to his seat at the head of the table.

"Get your pretty little ass over here, now."

Bellatrix obliged, standing weakly. She walked to the best of her ability to the dark lord, her legs shaking violently. He chuckled in his seat, spreading his legs wider as she walked towards him, still as hard as ever. "Look what I have reduced you to. A shuddering mess, if we were to be attacked right this very minute, you would be useless. Whilst I, yes I would not, as powerful and ready as ever." He stroked himself, looking up at Bella who began to tear up. What the hell was he playing at?

"My Lord?" was all she could muster.

He growled, "_My Lord?_ Is that all you can say? You have been less than satisfactory, Bellatrix." She felt a flash of anger; it wasn't like that a few moments ago! Asshole! "I'm going to give you one more chance to prove me wrong." He said, gesturing with his free hand over the lower part of his body, an invitation for her to repay the favour he had just given her.

Bellatrix had suddenly gained her steeliness back and was strutting over to Voldemort. She swung her legs over his own and lowered herself down, all whilst grabbing his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss, mainly fuelled by anger on her part. She was going to make him rue what he had just said, Bellatrix Lestrange excelled in anything she turned her hand to, sex being one of those things. She thrust, rode and fucked her master on that chair until he was crying out in ecstasy. Bellatrix did all she could to get his up to his climax. She knew he was close, she could feel him becoming needier, pushing his hips up to meet her own.

Bellatrix came before Voldemort did, she was shrieking, it was the first time that it had happened all night and it was certainly worth the wait, her eyes rolled back into her head and she was contacting over Voldemort's dick as she still rode him. She threw her head back and rode it out, Voldemort still hard under her, he was coming close and just as he was screaming "YES, OH BELLA, KEEP GOING!" his hands were in her hair, his hed was craned backwards onto the back of his chair. Closer, closer… She pulled away, withdrawing her body.

Pay back.

Voldemort's head snapped up, he had a sweaty brow and was now the one shuddering and shaking from pleasure. He looked more than furious, what the hell was Bellatrix doing? She had raised herself off him and was now standing down from the chair. "You play your games, master and I play mines." She grabbed her wand from the table, but left her corset on the floor where it was. He looked furious, but was speechless all the same; he couldn't believe what was happening. What was happening?

"Until next time, my Lord." She winked and blew him a kiss, then, completely naked, bar her leather boots, she apparated right in front of his angry eyes an evil twinkle in her own. He sat there, flabbergasted, naked and most importantly, humiliated. How dare she? How could she? Voldemort sat there for a few more minutes, his anger pulsing through his veins like a deadly poison. He only shifted when he heard a noise emanating through the manor.

The Malfoys must be home. Voldemort grabbed his wand, just as Bellatrix had done and prepared to apparated, the Malfoys couldn't see him like this. He glanced around the room, it wasn't difficult to understand what had happened there, but right now Voldemort didn't really care. He could hear footsteps growing louder, and with revenge on his mind, Voldemort apparated with revenge defiantly on his mind over one of the best and most exciting nights he had had in years.

Okay, so if you liked this then please, please pretty please leave me a review, even if it's just a smiley face, a dot, a sentence, anything! Let me know how I've done, it's my first ever fic so any and all feedback is appreciated. It may even give me some motivation to write other stories, I've got tonnes of ideas for more! This turned out to be so much more porn-ey that I first thought (oops!) but I still do quite like it, any I hope that you have too it's so much longer than I thought it was going to be, so congrats if you finished it and you deserve a big cookie if you read this also XD

Thanks once again, and revieeew!  
Lots of love, Melissa x


End file.
